


Five Minutes

by almostkun



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostkun/pseuds/almostkun
Summary: Her lips, red. Bright red and glossy, like she had just eaten berries, like she had just drunk blood from the heart of someone and forgot to clean up. Beautiful.





	Five Minutes

You are awake. You do not know how it happened, you cannot even remember what you were dreaming about but you try to go back to it; you try and try to remember it, to not let go of it, to not wake up. But as you try and try you feel it slip, slick, through your mind; you can only grasp at the shadows of the idea and then it is gone forever.

You open your eyes. The room is being bathed by the first rays of light in the morning. The glass doors to the balcony are open and a cold breeze hits your face; you shiver. You close your eyes once again, inhaling deeply and enjoying the lazy feeling on your head. You exhale.

You shift in bed and then you realize you are not alone. Yesterday hits your mind. She is here. You open your eyes and look at her. Her eyes, shut close; her skin, soft-looking; her nose and ears, small and pink.

Her lips, red. Bright red and glossy, like she had just eaten berries, like she had just drunk blood from the heart of someone and forgot to clean up. Beautiful.

Her hair, tousled and covering the right side of her face, is black and long. It is everywhere, under and over her. You take some time looking at her, appreciating every aspect of her.

The way her lips are parted just slightly, the way her body moves with every breath, the way her fingers are holding onto the pillow under her head, the way the other hand is laying in the space in between both of you.

She is mesmerizing. Your hand moves to her face and caress her cheeks, her chin and the corner of her lips. You move her bangs just a tad, running your thumb through her brows, tenderly, sheepishly; you are afraid of breaking the magic, waking her up.

You use your fingers to move a lock of hair from her face and adjust it behind her ear when you notice; the magic shatters.

It is hard to tell what made it happen, but it happened. Her eyes start moving even when closed, her respiration loses the rhythm of sleep, little by little. Her hands close, grasping the covers and the pillow. She frowns, gaining awareness of her surroundings. It all happens almost at the same time, but it takes an eternity for it to happen.

Your hand on her face becomes stiff. Then relaxes. You let your fingers run through her hair, brushing your thumb under her eyes until it reaches her ears, you play with her earlobe, you press it lightly.

“ _Sulli, babe,... It’s time to wake up._ ” You whisper, shyly; you are still afraid of startling her awake.

She smiles, a very small, tired smile. It makes your heart beat faster, you move closer and press your lips on her temple. Your hand moves and you start rubbing your thumb in circles on the back of her ear. You move away as she run her tongue over her lips.

“ _Five minutes._ ” She moans, sleepily, pressing her cheek into the pillow, making her lips turn into a pout.

You chuckle. A smile on your face. You take your hand off her head, caress her face again, before putting your hand on top of hers, in the mattress. Her skin is soft, smooth and warm.

You take her hand into yours and move closer again. You give her a quick peck on the lips and then press your foreheads together.

She opens her eyes slowly and look into yours. Deeply. Profoundly. It catches your breath and you swim into her stare. Everything that matters is looking into her eyes.

She smiles. She chuckles and bend over, pressing her nose to your collarbone. She giggles, then stop. It is the most beautiful sound ever. You can feel the warmth of her breath against your skin.

“ _Five more minutes._ ” She whines, but she is already awake. You both enjoy the extra time she asked, for much more than five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, wanting someone to wake up to. Happy Valentine's Day, I guess.


End file.
